parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 30 - A Proud Day for Samson - Ringo Starr - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the thirtieth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Texas as Henry *Craig as Gordon *Samson as James *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Coaches as Themselves *Troublesome Trucks as Themselves *Archie as Thomas (cameo) *Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript *Narrator: One night, Texas and Craig were alone with Samson. Altough Sir Emmet Hatt was beginning to think well of them. Whenever a chance came, the other engines would talk of nothing but bootlace. *Texas: Remember when they had to use a bootlace to get you out of trouble, Samson? *Narrator: They would tease. Samson tried to get back by talking about Texas who got shut up in a tunnel and Craig who got stuck on a hill. But they wouldn't listen. *Craig: You talk too much little, Samson. *Narrator: Said Samson. *Craig: A fine strong engine like me has something to talk about. I'm the only engine who can pull the express. When I'm not there, they need two engines. Think of that. I've pulled expresses for years, and have never once lost my way. I seem to know the right line by instinct. *Narrator: Every wise engine knows that the signalman sets the the switches to make the engines run on the right track. But Craig was so proud he had forgotten. *Craig: Wake up, Samson. *Narrator: Said Craig next morning. *Craig: It's time for the express. What are you doing? Odd Jobs? Ah well. We all have to begin somewhere, don't we? Run along and get my coaches. Don't be late. *Narrator: Samson went to get Craigs coaches. They were all shining with new paint. He was careful not to bump them and they followed him smoothly into the station, singing happily... *Coaches: We're going away, we're going away. *Samson: I wish I was going with you. *Narrator: Said Samson. *Samson: I should love to pull the express and go flying above the line! *Narrator: Craig with much noise and blowing off steam, got ready to back on to the train. Sir Emmet Hatt was on the train with other important people and as soon as they heard the conductor's whistle, Craig started. *Craig: Look at me now! Look at me now! *Narrator: He puffed and the coaches glided after him. *Craig: Poop poop poop poop poop! Goodbye, little Samson, see you tomorrow! *Narrator: Samson watched the train disappeared and then went back to work. He pushed some freight cars into their proper sidings and went to fetch the coaches for another train. Samson had just brought the coaches into the platform when he heard a mournful noise. There was Craig trying to sneak into the station without being noticed. *Samson: Hello, Craig. Is it tomorrow? *Narrator: Craig didn't answer. He just let off steam feebly. *Samson: Did you lose your weight, Craig? *Craig: No, it was lost for me. I was switched off the main line onto the loop. I have to go all around and back again. *Samson: Perhaps it was instinct. *Narrator: Said Samson. All the passengers were shouting at the ticket window. *Passengers: We want our money back! *Narrator: Sir Emmet Hatt climbed onto a cart and blew the conductor's whistle so loudly that they all stopped to look at him. Then he promised a new train at once. *Emmet: Craig can't do it. Will you pull it for us, Samson? *Samson: Yes sir, I'll try. *Narrator: So Samson was coupled on, and everyone got in. *Emmet: Do your best, Samson. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Samson: Come along, come along! *Narrator: Said Samson. *Coaches: You're pulling us well, you're pulling us well! *Narrator: Sang the coaches. *Samson: Hurry, hurry, hurry! *Narrator: Puffed Samson. Bridges and stations flashed by the passengers cheered and they soon reached the station. Everyone said thank you to Samson and Sir Emmet Hatt was very impressed. *Emmet: Well done. Would you like to pull the express sometimes? *Samson: Yes, please. *Narrator: Answered Samson. Next day when Samson came by, Craig was pushing freight cars. *Craig: I like some quiet work for a change. *Narrator: He said. *Craig: I'm teaching these cars manners. You did well with those coaches I hear. Good, we'll show them. *Narrator: And he gave his cars a bump. Samson and Craig are now good friends. Samson sometimes takes the express to give Craig a rest. Craig never talks about bootlaces, and they are both quite agreed on a subject of freight cars. Category:UbiSoftFan94